As It Was
by Kim Pluedeman
Summary: Kagome seems to have returned to her present time after Kanna returned the Wind Scar on her and InuYasha, and she has no memories of the time spent with the group.  But InuYasha remembers and is trying to reach her through her dreams.  Will it work?
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming of a New Past

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of a New Past**

I hope you guys like this one, because it came to me on a whim of a thought... as most ideas do... I really wish to keep updating on a frequent occassion, but if I don't please yell at me! kp

_Blurry images passed by; they shimmered and wavered in front of her face. She was unable to decipher their meaning, and she reached out to them. Every time she drew closer, they retreated. What were they? Who were they? And why her?_

_She tried to call out to them, she told them to speak up and come closer, but they kept mumbling incoherently against the dead air. She was losing consciousness; this was too long, she couldn't hold on any longer…_

_As she lost against gravity and her back arched gracefully to tumble backwards, she heard a faint whisper and one of the blurs started sharpening._

_"Kagome…"_

_Her head was inches from the ground; it was like a dream how she fell so slowly… She kept staring at this figure, which now looked like it was running. Blazing red, a robe now? Yes, it was billowing in the wind… what wind? This place was completely devoid of life. Wait… Long, flowing silver hair… and gorgeous amber eyes… It whispered once more, trying to reach her before her drawn-out fall ended…_

_"Come back, Kagome…"_

She jolted up, breathing heavily, just as her head had hit the ground in her… was it a dream? She didn't know for sure, but it felt really weird. She wiped one hand over her eyes and found that her forehead was covered with tiny beads of cold sweat. She was shaking as well; drawing the covers up to her nose, she laid there silently, trying to bring the details of the dream back into reality. There was a lot of nothing, a lot of jumbo, and… and something… red…

One thing she couldn't forget was how they called out to her, even if it was at first inaudible. They were calling _her_, wanting her to come back… but to what? What did she do that involved a robe so red? Surely he wasn't from around here… If only she had done some international traveling, she might have an excuse for this. But, seeing as she was still a high school student, never left Japan, and not really wanting to, she had absolutely no excuses for this "different" dream.

She ambled out of bed, making sure her legs were supportive enough to carry her across the room to her vanity mirror. The room was lit only by a small night light that burned weakly in the far corner of the room, and outside the first hints of color reached the sky. She sat down in front of the mirror and clicked on one of the overhead lights. She squinted at the overload of light intake but quickly adapted to it. Instead, she looked at her pale complex in the mirror. Except for looking completely shocked out of her life, everything else seemed to be okay. Her jet-black shoulder length hair that ran down in wavy bits was damp with sweat, and her usually calm and collective brown eyes were wide in shock. _Normal, that 's just normal,_ she thought to herself. _I'm still Kagome Higurashi, and nobody's coming after me…_

She hit herself in the head hard just for thinking such a thing! _You are NOT convincing enough, Kagome!_

A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she glanced over at the clock. It read 4:23 AM on its face and, since she was up and wide awake already, she decided to just get her shower over with now. Maybe she could get her homework done from last night with her free time. She stepped into the pale bathroom and turned the faucet on to let the water turn hot. Soon after steam enveloped the tiny room and she stepped in, letting the soothing water pulse at her back and head. It was relaxing after such a weird dream…

Later on, after her homework was done and her mind was calmed, she ventured downstairs for breakfast. There was her mother, setting the table collectively. She was such a cool yet weird mom, but Kagome loved her so much. Next to her, sitting and eating in silence, was her brother Souta. His face lit up when Kagome entered the room, and he started yammering to her. Her only response was "Good morning, Souta", then she sat down and began to eat herself. The man across the table from her was probably the weirdest of her family. He was her grandfather, who completely believed in demons and spiritual powers. The things he came up with were ridiculous, like the Shikon no Tama key chains that were supposed to protect the owner, or the several different papers that he claimed could seal spiritual items. Kagome didn't believe any of it, but smiled and nodded along to keep him happy.

Her grandfather may have been a nutter, but there was something different about the shrine outside their house. Kagome was sent to clean it several times during the week, and when she did she couldn't help but feel a presence trying to draw her closer, as if a voice was whispering softly to come near the well and jump in…

_Ah, well,_ she thought to herself. _That's completely bogus!_

She glanced again at the time and saw that she had to leave for school. She grabbed a piece of toast and her heavy backpack from the ground and ran cheerily from the house. Souta was calling her, asking something about a ride to school, but she just ignored him and darted to her black Audi.

Sorry it's kind of short, but for the most part I think it's pretty good! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreams and Slight Breeze

**Chapter 2: Daydreams and Slight Breeze**

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome jolted out of her daydream suddenly to find her teacher glaring at her. Another second passed and she noticed everyone else was looking her way as well. She blushed furiously before having to ask what the question was. Her teacher was not at all happy, but still recited it back to her.

After the pressure was off and lunchtime came around, Kagome and her friends gathered around one of the tall oak trees sitting on the school grounds. They took out their lunchboxes and began eating, talking constantly. Kagome sat down peacefully and just listened, but only for a little while. Her mind wandered to the day dream she had in class before being rudely interrupted by her teacher. It was just like the one she had this morning, only the shapes were becoming more defined and she could now clearly hear a man's voice. He sounded about her age, and he kept saying "Come back to us, Kagome… We need you to come back…" He sounded almost desperate, as if pleading for her return. There were four different people and one animal, all of which seemed very different and distant. There was one in all black and pink, and she had a huge weapon slung over her shoulder, and another was dressed in all purple and held a tall staff that jangled sometimes. There was a short one that looked and sounded really young, and the animal seemed very cat-like. What intrigued her the most was the one in all red standing at the front and talking to her most of the time. She longed to reach out to him, to pull him into her embrace and never let go. But every time she tried to get near… she would wake up, just like this afternoon. She never got a proper look at any of their faces, though, because just before they would sharpen up enough she would awaken from her dream. The one in front, though, had the most gorgeous amber eyes that sparkled and danced. She was entranced by them, but only for a second because she usually woke up shortly thereafter.

"Kagome, wake up!"

She jolted, once again, from her day dream to find all her friends looking at her with questioning looks on their faces. She didn't know what to say, so she stuffed her mouth with food from her lunchbox.

"What are you always thinking about, Kagome?" Eri said, giving her a quizzical look. "Was it about a boy?"

Kagome started blushing and tried to deny it, but couldn't because her mouth was still filled with food. Eri and Yuka took the silence as a confirmation. They both gasped and started trying to guess who it was.

"I'm not thinking about a guy!" Kagome blurted out, but kept secretly to herself the real truth. _They would never believe me if I told them,_ she thought to herself.

"It's probably Hojo," Yuka said thoughtfully, almost to herself.

"No! It's not Hojo or any other guy!" Kagome kept trying to defend herself, but all the while she felt her face redden up slightly.

"Knowing her, it's probably some hardened hooligan," Ayumi said matter-of-factly. Yuka and Eri stared at her, unable to believe what she just said. "What? I would go after one…"

Kagome reassured them that it wasn't a guy who was on her mind, and they finally dropped it… after twenty more minutes discussing Kagome's thoughts.

_When will they ever drop it?_ Kagome thought to herself as they left the shade of the tree and returned to the classroom. The sun blazed overhead and made her skin feel warm and cozy. She glanced up and found nearly no clouds in the sky. She let the sun's rays wash over her and the slight breeze ruffle her jet-black hair. Today was just a normal day, and she was just a normal girl. At least she wanted to believe it. She didn't feel very normal right now.

_I still can't convince myself, can I?_

The story will pick up soon, but until then... TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3:  His Face

**Chapter 3: His Face**

Sorry for the wait, but Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows just had to come first! Oh my goodness, that is such a good book... but, I'm almost done with it, so don't tell me the end. I had to take a break at work and write another chapter... enjoy!

Kagome kept shaking her head, trying desperately to rid herself of the recurring dreams that kept her awake nearly half the night. When she had them, she didn't want to wake up but still did, and then she stayed up for hours on end trying to figure the mystery out. What was it about their blurry faces and their unknowing voices that drew her into deep thought every night? She tried to ignore it, she tried to blast the thought out with music through her headphones, and she tried to soothe her body and mind with yoga, but none of these "calming" techniques worked; she still sat at her desk, hand cupping her chin, dazing off into the starry sky, wondering whether the mysterious people in her dreams were out there.

_Well, _she thought one late night, _If I dream something more than once, it's bound to come true… but what am I wishing for?_

A thought occurred to her suddenly; she was walking down the main city street when all of a sudden the people passed by her, talking excitedly. She glanced in their direction…and their faces had big censor bars over them.

_So much for my imagination…_

A cool breeze played gently at Kagome's bangs from the window as she slept somewhat peacefully at the desk. Her head stuck to the surface, but she didn't care; right now, her mind wandered between reality and fantasy.

_A black void, empty of all things living… this seemed familiar, like she's been here before… She felt relaxed and at ease, just floating through the darkness, her body pulsing with the nothingness…_

_There was a blur in the distance, and it was growing larger every second… she watched it, a quizzical expression blooming on her face. There was only one person this time, and he wore blazing red… he was running towards her, reaching out to her and beckoning her to him. She kept floating along, unable to move or think, or even feel. Her mind was running at an immensely slow speed and was unable to comprehend what was happening…_

_He was closer, closing the gap between them, and suddenly, before she could do anything, he had reached her and grabbed her arm. She felt his strong, warm touch wrap around her upper arm; she felt the pull towards him and watched, stunned, as he wrapped his strong arms around her. They embraced for what seemed like eternity and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and took in his scent; it was intoxicating to her, and she let it overpower her entire being. She was glad this dream was lasting; she had never been held like this, not once that she could remember. _

_He leaned into her ear and whispered gently, his warm breath cascading over her, 'I've missed you so much, please come back to me…'_

_She looked up into his face…_

Her alarm blared the senses out of her, and she smacked her head against the desk, then against her hot lamp. Cursing under her breath, she massaged her head gently. _That hurt!_ She thought to herself as she felt a lump forming on her forehead. Her heart was racing too; that was definitely some dream she had. She was kind of glad for it, though; now she knew his face.

She pulled out her notebook and grabbed a pencil from her desk top and began to draw herself a picture of his face. She didn't want to forget him, not with all the time she spent dreaming of their faceless bodies. Her pencil glided over the page, first left, then right, up, down, diagonal, curved…

His eyes were the last to be finished. She put one last mark down on the page, then dropped her pencil, admiring her work. It was definitely him, and even though it took her nearly a half an hour to sketch the face, it was perfect. She ripped the page out of her notebook and pasted it on her wall beside her bed. _Maybe,_ she thought,_ By hanging it above me, I might see him in my dreams more…_

And with this thought, she drifted back off to sleep, with all her clothes on, awaiting his arrival again.

please review! kim


	4. Chapter 4: You're Joking, Right?

_Sorry for the wait, devoted readers. I had an LCMS National Youth Gathering to attend. It was so much fun, and I advise anyone who has a chance to go to indeed take it! Anyways, new chapter, longer than the other ones, and I hope you enjoy it. It's getting interesting!_

Another school day had come and gone, and not once had her dreams returned. Kagome sat, hand cupping her face, as she gazed off into the crystal blue sky that faded into golden tones of peach and violet. The sun sat lazily at the horizon, threatening to set in an instant. Its rays cast a shimmering glow over the towering buildings, which created long shadows that crept farther and farther into the city's depths. As Kagome sat on a grassy hill overlooking the city, she felt that she could claim this time as her own; the place where she sat was visited by no one, since it was her own house. It was perfect, really, to sit up there at the end of the day and just run through one's mind. She also had an amazing back rest; the spiritual tree that sat on the family's land was warm to the touch from all the sun's rays hitting it all day. She let the cool breeze play at her face and tousle her hair about. What was bothering her most was that her dreams had not returned to her for almost a week. She remembered his warm embrace, wishing so much for that to return. It felt as if she really was there, cuddled up in the mysterious man's arms. Somehow, and somewhere, he was calling to her to return… to where? Kagome didn't know, but she felt as if she had known him before, as if she had met him in a previous lifetime… but that wasn't possible, was it? She couldn't have a previous life; there was no such thing as reincarnation.

_If there was, _Kagome thought curiously, _What would I have looked like?_

A thought suddenly popped into her head, one of a gorgeous version of herself, with flowing red and white kimono robes and waving waist-length hair pulled back in a ponytail, while she shot bow and arrows at flying demonic beings…

She shook her head, passing the memory aside as preposterous.

As the sun set below the horizon and all the building's shadows molded into one, her mind drifted off hazily into daydreams of her and the mystery man, running through the forests of unknown, talking side-by-side in a grassy plain, and cuddling close by a fireplace. As she had imagined him, he was kind and sweet, understanding to her needs, and a complete gentleman. She smiled as sleep finally overtook her and she let her head rest in the dip worn naturally into the tree.

_Darkness again, enveloping her entire body. This was it, she knew it. He was going to come again and comfort her. She was going to see him!_

_He appeared right next to her, sitting cross-legged and leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and his chest rose up and down. He looked so handsome when he slept…_

_Kagome tapped on his shoulder to wake him, and almost jumped out of her skin as his hand grabbed for his sword. His face turned instantly from rage to something softer than joy, and he grabbed her instantly and pulled her into a warm embrace. It felt so amazing to feel his powerful hug once again, and she just sat there, letting it all sink in. He let her go, though, and looked her directly in the eyes._

_"I've been waiting here for a long time, Kagome," he said in a youthful yet lower voice. _

_"Waiting? For what?" she asked._

_"For you to sit by the tree!" he cried, waving his hands towards the tree he had leaned against. It had the same dip as her tree. "I couldn't properly talk to you just by dream, now could I! You had to be touching the spirit tree that connected our worlds!" _

_He stood up and began pacing back and forth. From what Kagome envisioned before, he was almost the total opposite. He was impatient, crude, and not very understanding. How was she supposed to know to sit by the tree?!?!?_

_He stopped and sat back down, looking at her again._

_"This is only a dream, Kagome. You know what you need to do to return to us. Sango and Miroku miss you so much, they thought that you had died from that blast, and Shippo is beside himself; crying every night…"_

_"Wait!" Kagome blurted out, and he stopped yammering on instantly, looking at her quizzically. "I don't mean to be rude; you seem nice and all, but who are you?"_

_His mouth seemed to drop a foot and his eyes bulged out to their extent._

_"What do you mean, 'Who are you?' You've gotta be joking, not knowing me… Ha ha, very good joke, Kagome…"_

_"No, I'm not joking, you'd better tell me who you are and why you keep appearing in my dreams or I'm waking up right now!"_

_"Seriously, the joke's getting old, and fast…"_

_"Does this face look like I'm joking? I'm dead serious!" she half screamed, and he stopped instantly. A worried look overtook his face as he looked at her serious expression._

_"You're serious? You don't know who I am? I thought the dog ears gave it away…" he added thoughtfully, playing with his white ears on his head._

_"Yeah, I'm… wait, dog ears?" she said disbelievingly. "Can I touch them?"_

_He rolled his eyes, but nodded so she reached up and began rubbing them. They were really soft and fuzzy, and quite cute. The inside of the ears were a rosy pink, and she tugged on one to see if it would come off. He yelped and pushed her hand away._

_"Geez, what are you doin', trying to tug my ears off!"_

_"Sorry, I didn't think they were real… Excuse me for being curious," she added as an afterthought._

_He massaged his ears annoyingly and then turned back to her. _

_"I'll tell you one thing; I can come for you if you're ready to return. You just need to take the spiritual tags off of the well inside the shrine to open the gateway. I'll explain everything, but you have to let me through. Take the tags off at sunset tomorrow night. I'll be waiting on the other side."_

_"I can't take the tags off the well; Gramps will yell at me! He's all spiritual voo-doo and believes that demons will pass through the doorway if they're taken off, and…"_

_He tugged at his ears, smirking. "What do you think I am?"_

_Kagome gasped, wide-eyed. "You're a…"_

_"Only half. My brother, on the other hand, had a pure-demon mother and father, so he got the full blood. My mother was the human," he added, though in a softer tone._

_Her eyes softened in respect for his love towards his mother. "She must be proud of you, growing up to be so handsome."_

_His face became instantly downcast, and he muttered almost incoherently, "She's dead."_

_Kagome's eyes instantly filled up with tears, and she reached out to hug him once more, but he was becoming fuzzier. It wasn't just her tears clouding her vision; her dream had come to an end._

_"Don't forget to come tomorrow at sunset!" he added as she drifted away back into darkness. "And it's InuYasha if you forgot that too!"_

_InuYasha…_

She woke up instantly, breathing heavily as if in a marathon race. She reached up to wipe the sweat off of her face to find tears mingled in with. So she really had cried for his mother. That name, InuYasha, seemed more familiar than anything, yet these so-called "memories" weren't coming to her yet. What had happened before that caused her to forget? What was this about a blast? Did she really have friends in this "other world"?

In order to find out, she would have to open the gateway.

_Keep reading and reviewing! That's where I get my ego highs! Heehee... love and peace, Kim_


	5. Chapter 5:  Worrysome Wait by the Well

_Enjoy! kim_

Thoughts kept clouding Kagome's mind as the next day passed. She was so drawn between worry and anticipation for the next day to come that she didn't sleep a wink that night. Her head nodded up and down but still sleep didn't meet her tired eyes. Visions of different scenarios that could happen were flashing almost haphazardly throughout her mind. First, she thought that this half-demon would begin terrorizing the city once she let him loose and her grandfather would be sporting an 'I-told-you-not-to-unlock-the-well' look upon his face. After that one, she began to imagine other demons materializing through the gateway into her world and she wouldn't be able to stop them from wreaking havoc within the streets. All the while, her grandfather still wore an 'I-told-you-not-to-unlock-the-well' on his face. Somehow, her fat cat Buyo padded across the street where demons were flying over, and he was unfazed by any of it. In fact, he curled up right in the middle of the roadway and started snoozing…

Kagome's dreams were halted when she realized that she was home staring at Buyo lounging on the living room rug. His big tummy rose up and down with a calming 'purr' that rumbled throughout his body. Kagome had to chuckle to herself; that was one spoiled cat.

She rose from her seat on the couch and, following the call of her mother, seated herself at the table for supper. The sun hung well above the horizon, yet it almost mocked Kagome with its golden rays stretching out over the Higurashi household; like it knew what was to happen within a few hours' time, but wasn't going to tell…

"Kagome, are you alright? You look pale."

"Huh? Oh—sorry, mom, just thinking…" Kagome began to eat her dinner placed before her, but it didn't taste much like anything. It was just a filler for now; maybe she would notice it later.

Souta was unusually quiet at the table today. If Kagome had been paying more attention to her little brother, she would have noticed his silence as something wrong and would have addressed it immediately. Instead, her mother assumed the role of responsibility.

"Souta, why so silent? What's wrong, honey?"

He looked up from his plate and mumbled unbelieving assurances that all was well. Kagome left the table, finished with her plate, and turned to walk outside. It was a cool day, and the wind made Kagome shiver involuntarily, as if it knew what was coming.

The sun sank slowly over the city and drew it once more into shadows, but this time Kagome felt a sense of foreboding fall upon her. There was no way to tell what was about to happen, whether this InuYasha was really trying to help her or if he was just trying to get over to her world. He could be completely made up as well and she could be opening the well to no one. It'd be funny, Kagome thought, if she built her hope up just so it could be sent crashing down by the sight of an empty well. _He would definitely find that funny… if he existed, that is…_

Still, curiosity took over as the sun was half enveloped by the horizon and she walked cautiously towards the family well. It had been dry for as long as Kagome had known and, through long hours of sweeping and tidying the building up by her Grandfather's commands, she knew that several "binding spells" kept the door closed. Kagome never believed a word of it, until last night's bizarre dream made her doubt every disbelief she had built up about these spells.

She had reached the door; it was now or never. The sun was only minutes away from dropping below the horizon, and this was her only chance of knowing who these mysterious dream people were. Did she really have a second life before this that they were part of? Were they fooling her to take over this world? Was this InuYasha man as gentle and comforting as her dreams had placed him? She flushed a bit at the thought; she never really had a guy who showed that much compassion towards her. It was really comforting to know that someone felt that way about her, but was he even real?

These thoughts kept racing through her mind as she slid the shed door open. It didn't creak at all, and she had to thank Gramps now for his constant push for the cleaning of the shrine. She closed it silently and was plunged into a momentary darkness. Kagome reached up above her head and pulled on a string, which clicked a light bulb on.

The room she was standing in looked so familiar to her; the walkway with railings all round the outer edge of the building, the small gleaming shrine that sat across from where she stood, and the stairway leading down to the well. It was covered completely with slips of paper, each with unreadable Japanese on them, each depicting a spell to keep the door closed. The well itself was old and starting to deteriorate; her Grandfather had forbidden her to even touch the well in fear of any of the spells falling off. Splinters of wood hung off in awkward positions all over the well. If it weren't for the paper spells, it would most likely fall apart right where it stood.

She stepped down into the lower level. It seemed cooler and calmer down here than outside, and Kagome breathed deeply the fresh earthy scents that reached her nose. It soothed her momentarily, but now was not the time to rest. She reached her hand out towards the well, resisting all the time. What if… Who will… Why?

She pushed all her thoughts aside and pushed the spells aside, as if they were light as air. The paper fluttered to the ground and laid there, meaningless. There were two handles on the well, and Kagome grabbed both of them. She paused, knowing that if she pulled them open there would be no turning back. She would not be able to reverse what she would be doing. It could be disastrous… yet it could be blissful.

With no fear in her heart, she pulled the doors wide open. They fell on each side of the well with a muffled crash. Kagome reached her head over the edge of the well and peered inside, hopeful for some sign of her dreams being true. All she saw was darkness and no sign of the bottom.

_Maybe the time between here and there are different,_ she thought immediately. She raced back up the steps and inched the door open to glance at the sun. It was almost gone beneath the horizon. _He's still got time to get here…_

Lower it sank, it was almost under the horizon, and still no sign of this mystery man from the well. At long last, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, casting shadows once again throughout the entire city. Kagome shut the doors and watched the well with anticipation, hoping he would come. Any sign of him at all, even just a peek of his fluffy dog ear…

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty… was he even coming? Kagome got up and paced the walkway round the well, her eyes constantly watching the dark well. After thirty minutes had passed by with no change, she sat down on the steps, hope fading fast. Maybe he just wanted a good laugh, maybe he was sitting there, somewhere in the world, laughing to himself…

Her eyes became weary and her eyelids began to drop as an hour passed by. She should probably just go back to the house and curl up in her warm bed… maybe he would visit her in her dreams and explain why he didn't come… she wouldn't listen to him anyway…

As her thoughts drifted slowly into sleep, a bright indigo light enveloped the entire shrine. Kagome jumped and screamed loudly, rising quickly to her feet. The light was coming from the well and small beads of light were flying from the opening as well. They flew about the room before disappearing into the air. Kagome was completely speechless; she had seen nothing like this from an old decaying well.

Something larger than a bead of light flew out of the well, landing lightly in front of her. It was crouched over, as if ready to spring, and its face was silhouetted behind the dancing lights. It stood up as the purple light faded into nothingness, and Kagome gasped lightly; a fire red kimono, long silvery flowing hair, fluffy ears that poked out of the tufts of hair, and those amber eyes…

It was InuYasha.

_Ah, so the plot thickens! Please review! kim_


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Beads

Hey there! Enjoy this chapter; I thought it went fairly well! kim

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like she was living in a surreal dream; there he was, arriving through dreamy orbs of light, to retrieve her and bring her back to his time… actually, it was more like a soap opera… It was too much for Kagome to take. She wanted to believe it was him; deep down in her heart she knew this was the real thing. She also felt as if she had dozed off a bit ago and this was just her dream… her extremely vivid, lively, and life-like dream…

Shock overtook her and she fainted right on the spot.

Maybe it was because she lost consciousness before she hit the ground, but she didn't feel any pain from hitting the dirt ground. She felt as if she was falling into a large pile of extremely fluffy pillows that had faces on them.

_They all had his face on them. His soft, warm hair cascaded from each of their crazy little heads, and they all looked at her with loving eyes. She nuzzled close to them as sleep over took her… _

_But, when she opened her eyes, she was soaring over the city, wind whipping her face and hair. The pillows were carrying her through the skies. She looked up at them, but they weren't there anymore; instead, there he was, concentrating on the sunset. Its rays seemed to envelop the city with each moment they neared it. It soon reached them and Kagome started to squirm when InuYasha looked down at her and whispered gently, "Don't worry… I'm here for you…"_

_Kagome let the light envelop her body. It was extremely warm and unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she sighed as her head rested against something soft…_

She fluttered her eyes open to a gorgeous sunrise coming over the city and escaping into her small room. She felt extremely warm and comfortable just laying there on her bed, so she nuzzled down into the pillow… and into something else.

_Wha--- _

She slowly turned towards her wall to find herself inches away from InuYasha's face.

With an ear-splitting scream, she scrambled to get as far away from him as possible, falling completely off the bed and taking the comforter with her. InuYasha jumped about three feet and, since he was laying on the covers, he tumbled over the edge with them… on top of Kagome.

She stopped screaming and looked up at him, blushing thirty different shades in less than five seconds. He also turned blazing red instantly, but jumped off and landed in the far corner of the room, crouching and almost hiding in the corner. Kagome started to untangle herself from the comforters, breathing heavily and thinking incoherently.

_What was he thinking? I was there… He was in my bed… What happened last night? HE WAS SLEEPING WITH ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

At this, she stood up and marched over to him as he remained in the corner.

"How DARE you! What did you do last night, take advantage of me?"

He stood up so fast it made Kagome's head spin more than it was already.

"WHAT? Take _advantage_… What a load of crap! What about you fainting on me? I had to carry you back home, you heavy cow," he added in an undertone, turning and skulking. "I don't even get a thanks, you ungrateful wench."

Kagome, more offended by being called a cow and a wench in the same breath from him, felt her anger boil over and she turned around to face the window, fuming.

"You're half dog demon, right?" she said somewhat calmly, but her tone suggested something else. InuYasha smelled danger.

"Yeah, what's it matter to you?"

She paused for a moment, and he knew what was coming.

"Please Kagome, I— I didn't mean it… really, I'm happy to see you, now let's go back to the Feudal era and--"

She turned on the spot, her body shaking and her eyes livid.

"SIT, BOY!"

Instantly, his entire body slammed against the floor with a loud thud. A groan escaped from his lips. What really befuddled him was that she knew what to say. Hadn't she lost her memory?

He got up groggily to face Kagome's face near his. He scrambled backwards, afraid she would make him sit again, but her face was completely out of shock and concern.

"How did—did I – what?" she stuttered incoherently. This was a completely outcome than what she had expected, but something in the back of her mind told her to say it. She thought he would just be forced to sit or be humiliated by the saying. That would've been enough for her.

InuYasha grabbed the beads around his neck and gave them a jangle. "These stupid things you threw on me are horrible! It's all Kaede's fault for even having them."

Kagome's face changed instantly from concern to curiosity. "Really? What are they called? Who's this Kaede person? Why did I have to put the beads on you? Have I--"

"Whoa, chill Kagome," InuYasha said, clearly overwhelmed by all the questions. "I'll tell you everything eventually!"

He chuckled to himself. _She had just commanded the Beads to make me sit subconsciously. So she is actually Kagome. Her memories are in there somewhere. _He looked at Kagome, a thought overcoming him.

_We can still bring her back… And maybe she will remember…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will she remember? Why is InuYasha so thoughtful? And how did she know about the 'sit' command? Are there anymore questions to ask? I'll find some more. Until then, please be good readers and review! Adios! kim


	7. Chapter 7: Flying Through Time

Hey! The chapters will keep coming as you keep reading! Yeay!!!! Anyways, I'm hoping to wrap this one up before Christmas time, so there'll be a final chapter as your present. From me to you! Again, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome waited for his reply, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was pursed, as in concentration, and his brow was deeply furrowed. His furry little eyebrows almost sunk down to touch his eyeballs, which made Kagome chuckle to herself a little. This brought InuYasha out of his deep thought and he stared at her.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked inquiringly, but with an undertone of anger and impatience.

Kagome took a moment to compose herself; she still felt like giggling! "That was a funny face, that's all," she replied. "What were you thinking of?"

"It was NOT, I was thinking, and none of your business."

"It is my business, cause if you were thinking of me I would like to know!"

A little flush of color reached his cheeks, but vanished immediately. His face took on a shocked and embarrassed look. How did she know? But then, a small smile formed on her fair face and she started laughing again. This time she couldn't control herself and she started rolling on the ground, hardly able to breathe. She loved toying with boy's minds; it was so… maniacal!

"Stop laughing… What's so funny? I didn't do anything… Just SHUT UP!!!!" he finally bellowed, and Kagome got up and sat on her knees, hands placed on her thighs, panting for breath.

"So, when am I going to know more about this mystery world of yours?" she noted, as if their entire comversation before never happened. InuYasha sat cross-legged in front of her, glaring at her intensely. He was still furious, and embarrassed, but answered curtly back, "Whenever you're ready, wench."

She threw daggers towards him with her eyes, but knew that she had to cooperate in order to learn more about her past. "I'm completely ready! Where do we start?"

InuYasha smiled evilly, and she could tell right then that their brain waves were not in synch. Before she could ask, he was up and grabbed her around her waist, carrying her bridal-style out her window and through the chilly air. The sun had come up completely over the horizon, but it was still early enough that the city was calm and peaceful, as if a deep slumber. Her bedroom window was on the second floor of her house, and as they fell to the ground she felt lighter than air, floating towards the earth, as if in her dream last night. She looked up at InuYasha and found he was looking at the sunrise as well. His eyes sparkled and glimmered in the rising sun and Kagome couldn't help but blush at the beauty of them. They were magnificent, enticing, so… pretty. She felt embarrassed and, not thinking too terribly, stuffed her face into his chest, shielding her eyes from his.

InuYasha looked down at her as he bounded towards the sacred shrine. Was she nuzzling her face into him? Was this another part of her memory coming back? He smiled and landed nimbly on the top step of the shrine, hoping that she was coming back to him. He bounded into the shrine and landed swiftly on the ledge of the well, preparing to jump.

"You're not serious, are you?" Kagome asked, concern crossing over her face. He just looked at her with a smile placed slyly on his face.

"You're not scared, are you?"

Kagome had to think about that one for a minute. Sure, she wanted to go and find out more about this other world, but couldn't he just tell her about everything, then she could decide from then whether she wanted to leave? She hadn't even said goodbye to her family members; what would they say when she wasn't in her bed that morning to go to school?

"Can't I just leave a note for my family? I mean, they're going to be worried, and--"

"You've been here before! They'll probably make up excuses for your absence again, just like they did last time! You always complained about your crazy grandpa and his inventive illnesses for you…"

_Grandfather would do that,_ Kagome thought to herself. InuYasha smiled once again at her.

"Well, are we going in?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, sure that her decision would either make or break her future.

_No more looking back to the past,_ she thought to herself. _Take some chances… Live your own life… _

"Let's go."

With those words, InuYasha grinned from ear to ear and leaped up high into the air, falling down into the deep sacred well. The same purple swirling light enveloped them as they did when he came to this world, and the orbs of light danced back and forth among the vast space. They kept falling, not even hitting the bottom of the well, and Kagome couldn't close her eyes, for they were wide with awe and shock. It was so beautiful, yet so powerful at the same time. The vastness of light and yet nothingness scared her, but it intrigued her as well.

It all disappeared the next second and they stood on the dirt ground of the well. The wooden walls loomed upwards, and it seemed that the well was deeper than she expected. Without any warning, InuYasha took a deep knee bend and jumped the entire depth of the well. They shot out into the bright morning air, letting the sun envelop them in bright, cheery light. InuYasha landed neatly on the grass, kneeling and setting Kagome next to him, his smile still evident on his face.

"Welcome to the Feudal Era."

* * *

Please Review!!!

Kim


	8. Chapter 8: Demons, Shards and Monks

**Chapter 8: Demons, Shards, and Monks**

Thanks for keeping up with reading and reviewing! Sorry this has taken kind of long, but the holidays and jaw surgery are kind of my life right now. Don't worry, I'm focusing on getting more chapters written before I go back to college, so I'm predicting at least one more chapter before Tuesday for each story I'm writing. Oh, and FYI, that's three right now. All are InuYasha fanfics, and you should check the rest out! They're pretty decent and coming along fairly well right now. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kagome's home was no longer before her eyes; the shrine had disappeared around the sacred well and was replaced instead by a clear opening in the middle of a dense forest. The stars littering across the seemingly expansive sky winked and blinked at the pair as if to invite them within their gaze. As InuYasha placed her on the ground and watched her face, she kept surveying this place. It was absolutely magnificent, like a page straight out of a fairytale. Everything was so picture-perfect, the way the trees were lush and vibrant, the vast spread of the midnight-blue sky, the light wind passing playfully across her face and tousling her hair a bit. It was… beautiful…

InuYasha just watched her for a bit, trying to take in what she was thinking by her reactions, but she wasn't doing anything except staring. What could she remember from her double life before? He had hoped that by bringing her here it could start something in her brain towards getting her memory back… he had hoped…

A gasp brought InuYasha out of his thoughts and he jumped when Kagome turned towards him, a surprised look plastered over her face.

"There's something coming…" Kagome nearly whispered. InuYasha instantly grabbed his Tessaiga's hilt from his hip and started to pull it from its sheath.

"What kind of thing? Can you tell if it's a jewel shard?" he growled, eyes and ears on constant defense.

"Well, I can just tell something's coming closer… but it's like seeing a bright light coming our way… I can't really explain it past that…"

InuYasha continued to focus on his surroundings, waiting for whatever it was to come closer. "That's your shard-detecting power. Y'know, being a priestess and all."

"I'm a _priestess_?" Kagome gaped, unable to believe what she was hearing. "So what are you, a monk?"

"No, Miroku's the monk, and a lecherous one at that."

Something flashed in Kagome's mind: A man standing with her with the sun dropping behind them, he was holding her hands, it was so romantic… till he asked to bear his children and groped her ass.

"Wait, he grabbed my ass, didn't he? What a lecher. When will he realize that I'm not the one for him?"

InuYasha snapped his head back at Kagome. She remembered something! Unfortunately, it was the monk and his perverted ways, but still, it was something. "So who's meant for him?"

Kagome shook her head as if trying to get something off. Her head was starting to ache with each flash scene she had. She was sure it was part of her past, but still it seemed surreal to be on the outside looking in on things that happened in her life. "Uh, I can't think anymore… my head's feeling like it's going to explode…"

"Keep your focus! You've got to keep bringing your memories back! Can you think of him standing next to someone else, perhaps carrying a hiraikotsu?"

"A wha-" she started, but then another memory began to play in her head, more muddled than before. He was sitting on the hillside, staring at the moon, and his arm was around another girl's. She leaned into his shoulder while they just enjoyed the company of one another… Before she could focus in on the girl, Kagome snapped out of her memory and saw a large beast right behind InuYasha, whose focus was completely on her.

"Behind you!" she screamed as the snake-like thing lunged in attack. InuYasha grabbed Kagome just in time as the serpent's fangs hit dirt and he slammed into the ground. They sailed through the air far enough from the beast that had just attacked. InuYasha set Kagome down on the ground then turned to face the thing.

"Kagome! Focus on the light! Where is it?" InuYasha yelled as he ran towards it, sword drawn and ready to attack. She shook her head and squinted at the snake slithering quickly across the dusty earth and saw a purple shimmering of light in the middle of his forehead.

"Smack dab in the middle of his forehead!" she screamed, which was all InuYasha needed to wipe the hideous thing out. A grin splayed across his face as he raised his sword up and brought it swishing down. His voice bellowed out across the air: "WIND SCAR!"

Jets of light shot like bolts of lightning from the place he hit the ground and created deep gouges trailing towards the snake. There was no time for it to dodge as they reached its body and engulfed it completely. It was chopped into tiny pieces of steaming flesh that rotted all over, and it stank of horrendous proportions. Kagome almost wanted to throw up, and yet part of her remembered those jolts of light. She couldn't have seen them before; why were they so familiar? She didn't have time to contemplate any further, because InuYasha came over following his kill.

"Alright, go find the shard," he demanded of her.

"Woah, excuse ME?" Kagome exclaimed. "You want me to go digging through the decaying piles of dead snake guts just to get some silly piece of jewel? If that's what I did before I lost my memory, then I don't think I want to go back!"

InuYasha scoffed at her reluctance to comply. "Geez, Kagome, you're the only one who can purify it by your touch; now get in there and find that shard!"

"Whatever. This is SO gross!"

Kagome started stepping cautiously between the now sizzling gooey pieces of the once ferocious snake and squinting back and forth, trying hard not to let the rancid smell reach her nostrils. She saw the same shimmering she did before embedded deep in the snake's skull right in the middle of the mess.

"Uhm, InuYasha, the shard's deep in his head," Kagome shakily said, staring at the grotesque, misshapen form before her. "There's no way I'm digging it out. You do it!"

InuYasha sighed heavily before bounding to her in one jump. He glanced down at the head, then shook his as he unsheathed his sword and smashed the skull directly in two.

"There, NOW you can get it," he said sulkily as he walked away from her. Kagome looked down and now saw a tiny sliver glowing in the dark mass of flesh. Even though it was so small and seemingly meaningless, it still shone brighter than the sun. Kagome was entranced by its beauty, and as she reached down and touched it, it emanated an even more beautiful, pure aura from within. Kagome gasped as she handled the tiny shard within her palm at what happened to the snake's body. It seemed to melt like ice on blacktop into the ground, and as quickly it started there remained only a twisted skeleton of their once menacing foe.

"This place is so weird," Kagome concluded out loud, but as she followed the seething InuYasha back to… wherever he was going, she couldn't help but think that this place was where she belonged.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and keep dedicated! See you later...

Kimberly


End file.
